Severus Meets Shadow
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: An accident in his Potions lab spins out of control when he shows up in a random forest that only feels vaguely familiar. Will he ever find his way home? Eventual Anthropomorphic!Severus and Shadow romance.
1. Rescuing Tails

**Tell me if you like this idea!**

Chapter One: Rescuing Tails

Severus Snape had never been more humiliated - not even by the Marauders.

First, a cauldron full of his current potions experiment exploded, then he was covered in a gross, congealed purple mass.

In a blast of sound and a flash of light, Severus found himself no longer in his private Potions workroom in the Dungeons of Hogwarts.

He realized that he had landed in the center of an odd forest and had shrank down so that he was at least half the height he had been. The foliage that would normally be at his ankles was now knee high.

Glancing down in confusion, he had gasped and fainted from shock.

Now, several hours later, he was wide awake and had gotten enough time to get used to his new body. Fur, gloves and shoes for clothes…he even had a tail and cat-like ears!

His fur was all black except around his muzzle, which was a soft peach color due to his pale skin color when he had been human. His gloves were white with red stripes down the outside edge and black cuffs with golden bands that clanked every time he moved them. His shoes were crimson with black trimming and golden anklets resting on top.

He was some kind of anthropomorphic animal! At least he wasn't changed into a centaur, he didn't know what he'd do if that had happened!

Severus huffed out his agitation- he still couldn't figure out _how_ the cauldron exploded. He was a Potions Master, he avoided things like that with the experience of _years_ of practice.

The only reason he could think of was sabotage, but who and how? His lab was warded against such things, although he could have easily done it.

Remove the wards, commit the sabotage, replace the wards. The thing was, though, that only a really powerful witch or wizard could have removed _his_ wards.

No, that wasn't bragging, it was pure fact. Severus had used some of the most powerful wards in existence -some of which he had created- to ensure that his lab was secure. The only person currently alive who could do that- and wasn't himself- was Harry Potter, but the boy hardly knew how to cast _Cleaning Charms _let alone dispel his wards.

Though, knowing Potter as he did, the boy had read up on it- or had Granger do it- just to get into his private lab. Indeed, he probably thought it a great prank without realizing the consequences!

SSXSTH

A noise to his left caught his attention, raising the quills on his spine automatically. As quickly and silently as he could, Severus climbed the closest Elm tree for a vantage point. From here, he could easily see anything that came into the clearing without being spotted. In fact, he sat on a mid-height tree limb and watched as two humanoid robots tromped through the underbrush into the clearing.

'What are they up to?' he wondered, narrowing his eyes as he observed the robots searching for something. 'It's almost like they're…'

Suddenly, Severus remembered the comics that Lily could only read when her parents were off on business trips because they thought that comics were crap.

In those comics, there were evil robots called Swatbots that looked very much like these things. They were made by a Dr. Robotnik to kill or capture a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog named Sonic.

"Oh Merlin! I'm stuck in a bloody comic book!" Severus whispered in horror. His only positive thought then was that he'd certainly fit in with his new body, since most of the "Mobians" were anthropomorphic animals.

"Heat Source Detected…" the robotic voice echoed loudly in the silent clearing, almost deafening in it's resonance to his new ears. Both Swatbots converged on one location on the opposite side of the clearing and Severus relaxed an inch. They weren't after him, and likely didn't know he was there.

"Hey, let me go!" a youthful voice cried out as one of the Swatbots picked up an anthropomorphic fox by it's tail…

Make that one of it's tails!

"Tails?" Severus wondered quietly in awe. He had followed the Archie Comics version almost religiously- regardless of the fact that England had it's own version, he liked the American version better since Sonic wasn't as big an ass- the two years he had known Lily before they had gotten their Hogwarts letters. Tails, or Miles "Tails" Prower, was Sonic's youngest collegue in the fight against Robotnik's tyranny. He was still really young, not even Hogwarts age yet, probably close to five or six. Sonic would be ten or eleven and would have met most of his friends barring Silver and Blaze.

"You just wait! You'll get what's coming to you when Sonic gets his hands on you!" Tails went on bravely.

However, Severus knew that Sonic wasn't around to save the kit, since he was off helping people alone in a city halfway across the world!

'Even if Sonic had been notified of Tails' capture, he wouldn't have known which two 'bots had kidnapped him to punish,' Severus thought. 'Plus, if I remember correctly, Sonic got lured to Robotnik's base because of Tails and gets hurt- failing to save Tails and getting himself hurt in the process.

Shadow the Hedgehog had to break in and save them both.

"You'll see! You'll…," just then, the 'bot that held him smacked Tails face to shut him up. Severus growled quietly, his quills standing up on end again and his fangs bared in a snarl. Tails was only a kid!

No matter how tough Severus was on his students, he had never raised a hand to the little snots and hated child abusers with the passion of one who had experienced similar. That slap would be the last thing that robot would ever do, this he vowed.

Utilizing his spy training, Severus dropped silently to the leaf strewn and damp ground. Sneaking up behind the lead 'bot who still held the whimpering Tails, he concentrated his magic through his hand. Having mastered wandless and nonverbal spells, he used this to his advantage and caused a short-circuit in his target.

As the kit fell from the robot's loosened grip, Severus sprang forward and caught him before he hit the ground then dodged the laser fired from the partner.

"Ha!" he grunted, using his right fist as a conductor for a Blasting Curse. The curse hit the robot's head and deactivated it- the thing hit the ground with a ringing clang and sparked around the head for a bit.

"Woah!" Tails whispered in awe, tails wagging excitedly. "How'd you do that?"

Severus snorted as his quills relaxed, but otherwise ignored his question before setting him down. "You should be more careful, kid."

"Hey! I was hiding from another set when those two found me!" Tails huffed, fluffing up as children do when they feel like they've been accused wrongly. Severus almost snickered though, since the kit's fur literally _fluffed_, causing him to look like a little fluff-ball with twin tails.

Severus sighed to cover the snort of laughter and rubbed his forehead to keep the ruse going. "Do you have shelter nearby, kid?"

"Yeah, I live in this forest. And the name's not Kid, it's Tails."

Severus smirk flashed across his face for a second before falling back into his impervious mask. Now he could call Tails by his name without rousing suspicion.

"Alright then, _Tails_. Lead the way."

"Sure."

Tails marched around Severus and stomped on the downed Swatbot as it was in his way, leading Severus deeper into the forest.


	2. A Sonic Meeting

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but this chapter and the next one were giving me some problems. Anyway, Hope this chapter is as good as the last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Simple as that.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Sonic Meeting

Tails halted a good hour into the forest in front of a large, hollowed out tree stump. Severus easily recognized it as the entrance to the Freedom Fighter's Headquarters, Knothole Village. Severus knew that it was a jealously kept secret, though, so he pretended to be confused for Tails' sake.

"Something wrong, kid?"

Tails shook his head but blushed and started stuttering, "I-I-Could you close your eyes a minute, please? And stay here?"

Severus raised an eyebrow curiously -for once he had no clue what was going on- before nodding and flopping down. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes -meditating and strengthening his Occlumency shields. He doubted that anyone here could "read minds," but it was a great way to clear and organize his mind.

After making sure his eyes really were closed, Tails could be heard shuffling off to who-knew-where. Once silence reigned again, Severus pushed thoughts of the outside world aside.

SSXSTH

A relatively short time later, Severus sensed Tails return before he heard his footsteps crack the fallen leaves.

"May I open my eyes now?" he drawled, loving the fact that his voice was exactly the same as it had been, even if he'd been somewhat de-aged.

"OH!" Tails jumped, not having expected Severus to have sensed him so soon. "Uh, yeah."

Severus opened his eyes and saw the kit fidgeting -a bad sign when he had been so bold earlier. "So?"

"Eh…" Tails started, but gulped as Severus stood up.

Severus snorted, "Guess that answers my question."

He rubbed at the quills on the back of his neck.

"Look, kid. I won't try to make you take me home. I'm going to guess that your guardian said no, so I'll just be going."

As Severus turned his back to Tails, the kit called out, "Wait! What's your name?"

Severus halted a moment, and without turning around threw his answer over his shoulder, "Onyx."

SSXSTH

Onyx, as he named himself, used his magic to fly into a tree for a higher view. It had been several hours since he'd left Tails alone in the forest near Knothole Village, and it was getting dark -he needed a place to sleep for the night.

He supposed that he could sleep in the tree and use a warming charm to keep from becoming an Onyx Popsicle, but he would prefer a more traditional sleeping arrangement.

Preferably with a bed and pillow, or even just the pillow!

Really. He wasn't all that picky.

He had just settled with his back against the trunk about ten minutes later, when he heard a Sonic Boom.

'Heh,' Onyx snickered to himself sleepily. 'Sonic owes me a life debt and he's completely unaware of it!'

Before closing his eyes, Onyx cast wards to wake him should anything larger than a housecat get too close to his tree. He also cast wards to keep fliers away to prevent birds from settling on the tree and using him as an outhouse.

After making sure that all precautions had been taken, Onyx was out.

SSXSTH

Another Sonic Boom, closer and louder this time, woke him just after the sun made it's appearance above the tree-line. Shortly after, his wards went off, warning him that someone was getting too close. A strong wind suddenly blew, whipping the trees into a frenzy, and Onyx had no doubt that it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The wind stopped as quickly as it started and Onyx heard, "What the heck was that!"

The sound of a shudder and Onyx knew that Sonic had somehow felt the wards react to his presence. Perhaps it was all that Chaos Energy that Sonic used…

"I know you're out there! What was that?" Sonic demanded, tapping his foot and crossing his arms impatiently.

Onyx dropped down before Sonic and startled him. However, Sonic bounced back quickly -as always- and exclaimed, "Finally! Now then, what's this I heard about you helping my little buddy?"

"Why? Is it a crime to help others now?" Onyx sneered, crossing his arms as Sonic let his own drop to his sides.

"No, I just wanted to know your reasoning," Sonic eyed him suspiciously.

Onyx sighed before shrugging and allowing his arms to mimic Sonic's. "I was there, he needed help, he's a kid. Not much more to it than that."

Sonic chuckled a bit before, "That 'kid' has been building complex machines since before I knew him. Other than his size, there's nothing little about him."

"Hn."

They stood there for a while before Sonic shifted awkwardly and broke the tense silence.

"I'd like to thank you for saving my little buddy. The name's Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That explains the Sonic Boom," Onyx drawled, amusement shining in his jet colored eyes.

"Also explains why the kid was saying, 'Sonic'll save me!'" he said the last part in a shrill falsetto.

Sonic flinched and pain flashed in his eyes for a split second before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Tails told me your name was Onyx?" This was more question than statement, since he had never heard such a name before.

"Yes," Onyx replied, nodding, before moving to lean against a tree. "Now then, if all your questions have been answered…?"

Seemingly oblivious to Onyx's attempt to end the conversation, Sonic continued.

"What was that earlier? It felt weird, like a thousand eyes staring at me." The blue hedgehog shuddered again, rubbing his arms to punctuate just how creepy the feeling was.

"My alarm."

Onyx searched Sonic's face for any kind of recognition, but found little in the blue blur's facial expression.

"I'll just bet that Shadow or Knuckles would know more…" The rest was incoherent mumbling. Onyx raised an eyebrow inquisitively and Sonic mumbled an apology.

"You wanna come see our home?" Sonic asked out of the blue after a few silent moments.

"Tails didn't say it, but it was _implied_ that I was unwelcome. Perhaps you should ask _them _before you invite me."

"Is that a yes?" Sonic grinned, posing it what Onyx assumed was supposed to be an important posture. Sonic was extremely excitable, just like a certain Black nuisance back home. Onyx sighed, resigned to being surrounded by children.

When he looked back up, Sonic was invading his personal bubble. Startled, Onyx didn't have the time to avoid the hand that reached out and snagged his own.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Within seconds, Onyx was imitating a flag as he flapped behind the "fastest thing alive."

'What did I ever do to deserve this?'


End file.
